Slips are known in the downhole drilling and completions industry for anchoring tools in a borehole. Slips are generally wedge-shaped devices that have teeth or other protrusions for “biting” into a tubular wall, typically a casing, as load is applied to the slips. The teeth or other protrusions of the slips can be in the form of slip inserts. When no longer needed, it is common to remove the tools by milling or drilling operations. In current slips, slip inserts are typically made of tungsten carbide or other materials that are difficult to remove by drilling or milling. Normally slip inserts take the longest time to mill or drill and the milling or drilling operations can be damaging to the bits used. In addition, slip inserts can remain in the borehole after milling or drilling and are very difficult to fish out. Therefore, the development of downhole tools having slip inserts that are effective to bite in the casing yet at the same time can be easily removed are very desirable.